As with most passenger carrying vehicles, a horn is an essential accessory on all boats that must operate in congested waterways and marinas. Heretofore, most horns were attached to an exterior portion of a boat structure using a suitable bracket or mounting device in order for the horn output to be unobstructed. Usually, this meant that the horn itself projected outside the general exterior shape of the boat's cabin configuration, which resulted in an arrangement lacking aesthetic design appeal. Also, the prior methods for mounting horns on boats by merely attaching them to exterior structure made them vulnerable to impact damage as well as degradation due to weather conditions.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide an improved horn mounting system for small boats: that is relatively easy to install with a minimum of labor and materials; that provides an unobstructed location of the horn output end on an exterior boat surface; and thus a mounting system that is aesthically pleasing with respect to surrounding boat structure.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a horn mounting system for boats that enables the operating horn mechanism to be located inside a boat structure with the outlet end of the horn located substantially flush with an exterior surface of the boat structure.